


full responsibility

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Cursed Object, M/M, space sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: It was really Peter’s fault. He liked shiny, space things.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	full responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



> Hi recip, I really enjoyed your prompts and had a lot of fun writing for this pairing! Peter can be as old as you want him to be, though I was imagining him to be seventeen/eighteen. Also, this is my first time ever writing a drabble, so I really hope it works as one?? Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos much appreciated <3
> 
> *re-dated for reveals*

It was really Peter’s fault. He liked shiny, space things. 

Apparently, Thor had received the bracelet from Loki half a millenia ago, but never worn it. Which would explain why when Peter did, he wanted to fuck anyone within a five mile radius. Except they were in space. On their way back from a mission. With days to go. 

Peter tried to protest but Thor was so earnest, booming “By Odin’s beard, I’m sorry Peter. I take full responsibility” and then promptly sliding to his knees. 

And so, Peter let him. _ Take full responsibility,  _ that is. Over and over again. 

  
  



End file.
